Me gustas
by Kagura-rom
Summary: Hasta que un día, después de haber guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo, sentí que tenía que decirlo, sin pensar en lo que él diría, tenía que hacerlo, decirle...que me gustaba. LaviYuu


_**Autor: **Kagura~!  
**Advertencias:**_ _Shounen-ai nwn  
**Personajes:** Lavi, Kanda  
**Parejas:** Laviyuu! x3,  
**Notas:.** Konnichiwa! Miina-san, aquí estoy con mi segundo fic en mi vida x3, Un Laviyuu, porque como que mi otro fic me dejó con ganas de hacr un laviyuu nnU, espero que les guste, y tengan compasión de mí T^T_

_**Disclaimer:** -man no me pertenece, si fuera así Lenalee ya estuviera muerta o se ubiera ido a vivir a Luxemburgo con Chouji hace muuuucho tiempo n.n y el Laviyuu sería canon x3_

* * *

~ ME GUSTAS ~

…Me gustas -

Y ahí se encontraba, parado delante del joven exorcista que le quitaba el sueño, aun no sabía como todo eso había pasado, simplemente un día despertó y sintió como todos los sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo querían salir, así que no dejó que su mente pensara en cosas como: "¿Qué me va a decir?; ¿Me pegará?; ¿Me odiará?; ¿Me ignorará por el resto de mis días?; ¿O simplemente se volteará como si nada hubiera pasado?"; Si, la mejor y menos dolorosa respuesta era la última que había pensado, pero aunque se preguntaba tantas cosas, debía decírselo.

- ¡¿Ah?! –

El exorcista de larga cabellera se encontraba paralizado, no se lo creía, no podía creérselo, no_ quería_ creérselo, no dijo nada, ya que no sabía cuales eran las palabras indicadas que decir: ¿"Lo siento, pero no me gustas"?; "No escuché ¿Me lo repites?" No, porque no quería volver a oír aquello, entonces: "También me gustas, pero somos hombres, eso no se ve bien", un momento, acababa de pensar que le respondería ¿que le gustaba también?, No, no es posible, a él no le gustaba ese estúpido conejo, pero no entendía, por qué, no quería herir sus sentimientos con su respuesta, pero tampoco quería decirle que no, porque no era que no sintiera nada por él, siempre lo había odiado, le estresaban todas las idioteces que hacía ese estúpido exorcista, pero hace un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que era el único que podía llamar su "amigo", ya que aparte de Marie, era el único hombre que se le acercaba sin preocuparse por si en cualquier momento iba a ser rebanado por su espada.  
Y ahora ¿que le diría? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Un momento, hacía rato que estaba en su mente teniendo una pelea mental y ni se había dado cuenta que el estúpido conejo se encontraba ahora más cerca suyo y ahora tenía sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Y…Yuu? – Estaba totalmente nervioso, el japonés se había quedado en pausa por ya unos minutos, lo que hacía que él pensara, que ya había sido rechazado, ya que aunque el japonés no estuviera completamente alerta ahora, seguía con esa mirada fría de siempre.

- Eh… ¿Qué dijiste? – Ni él sabía exactamente porqué dijo eso.

- Que me gustas Yuu, me gustas, me gustas muchísimo – Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados apretando las manos de su compañero con fuerza – Cada día, pensaba en eso, que me gustabas Yuu, todo en ti me gustaba, aunque a veces me amenaces o me grites, me sigues gustando, y cada día más, cuando te veo cada día algo me hace feliz, porque hayas despertado bien, o que hayas vuelto a salvo de una misión, todo me hace feliz, cuando esoy cerca de ti, aunque no lo demuestre, me pongo muy nervioso, pienso en: "¿Qué estará pensando de mí Yuu?", aunque luego me ataques y bueno, sé que no quieres estar más tiempo conmigo y me alejo, eso me pone muy triste – El joven Bookman se había puesto cada vez más y más rojo y solo miraba el suelo – Cuando simplemente me tocas con tu mano, siento como toda la sangre sube a mis mejillas, me siento realmente muy nervioso, y solo quiero abrazarte, y quedarme junto a ti, que nadie más te toque o te mire, que solo seas mió y de nadie más, … porque, te quiero, te quiero! Yuu Kanda. – Tenía los ojos abiertos, veía como con cada palabra Kanda se ponía cada vez mas rojo, como a veces cerraba sus ojos para no mirarle, por simple vergüenza, sentía como sus manos se tensaban y oía como su corazón palpitaba … se veía tan indefenso en esos momentos, que si Lavi no tuviera esa gran fuerza de voluntad, ya se hubiera lanzado encima de Kanda y lo hubiera besado a más no poder, pero sabía que si hacía eso Kanda no lo volvería a ver a la cara, … Tenía que resistir. -

- Y…Yo, l-l-lo siento, pero, y-yo, no se como tomar esto – Kanda estaba realmente muy nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y no sabía que exactamente que decir.

- No, ¿No te gusto? – Parecía que el pequeño corazón del joven Bookman estaba a punto de reventar, Kanda no había dicho nada, y él enloquecería si no decía algo de una vez -

- E-esto, no es exactamente eso! – Tonto! Que estás haciendo!, dile lo que sientes!, pero, ¿que sientes?, ¿Te gusta? ¿Si o No? – Tu..T-tu…

Kanda ya no sabía que decirle a Lavi, se había quedado en pausa, y Lavi solo quería una respuesta.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que alguien dijera algo…

- ¿Puedo darte un beso? -

- … -

¡Onegai!, ¡por favor!, ¡Te lo ruego! – El joven Bookman ahora había inclinado la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo, ¡lo había dicho!, le había preguntado si podía besarlo, ahora a esperar una respuesta.

- … -

Nada salió de los labios de Kanda.

- ¡E-es que!, si no puedes corresponderme, por favor, déjame darte al menos un beso!, solo uno, por favor, … solo uno – Pidió el joven exorcista -

- No… - Dijo el japonés luego de unos segundos -

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Yuu! – El joven Bookman lo miraba – Solo un beso… - Cada vez se acercaba más y más, hasta que llegó a estar tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento -

- No… - Lavi se acercó aún más, pero el japonés no hacía nada para impedirlo, ni giró su rostro, ni se alejó, hasta que por fin Lavi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo.

Fue un beso muy inocente, un simple roce, Lavi no iba a hacer nada más, si sabía que Kanda no quería, pero aún así, le pareció el beso más dulce y suave que había tenido. A los pocos segundos se separaron, Kanda estaba aún más rojo que antes, Lavi sabía perfectamente que ese había sido el primer beso de Kanda, por eso le preguntó de que si podía besarlo; No quería que su primer beso fuera con otra persona que no fuera él.

Ahora… tenía que saber, que diría Kanda, si lo golpearía, lo rechazaría, se iría o lo aceptaría.

Los minutos pasaron y nada, hasta que se escuchó un pequeño susurro de Kanda que yacía con la cabeza baja ocultando su sonrojo.

- M-me gustas -

Y Lavi nunca fue más feliz.

FIN!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado  
lo hice en un momento de vaguez, antes d dormir cuando no tenía sueño XD.  
Por favor reviews *0*..si usteds no dejan reviews no haré más fics! uwú  
Sii! te hablo a tí! que se está alejando del botoncito reviewlero!! ¬w¬  
bueno..

Ja nee! XD


End file.
